videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Marion Hansen
Cold Agent Marion Hansen '''is a DLC character, who appear in Battle Rhythm. Appearance She wearing a green jacket with black sleeves, green and black pants, an utility belt, turqouise gloves and boots. Inspirations Marion's playstyle combines elements of Crimson Viper (both are secret agents), Elsa and Sub-Zero (both aforementioned characters use ice powers). Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Marion is one of the top members of the worldwide organization known as the League of Spies. She completed many missions thanks to her ability to control ice and being a master of the ancient viking martial art known as Stav. When her boss has informed about the sudden departure of her teammate Natalie Volkova, she imagined that her longtime friend has changed sides. As part of her new mission, she joins the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to convince Natalie that working for the shadow figure is not a good idea."'' Relationships Allies Natalie Volkova It's rumored that she has a relationship subtext towards her teammate Natalie. Reggie Weimann She's actually in a relationship with Reggie Weimann, of which they are soulmates, and true to her Dansband motif, her love for Reggie can be undertanding. Gameplay Marion is combines any fight his skills, while have control ice and being a master of the ancient viking martial art known as Stav. Marion's fighting style is Stav Dansband, which combines Stav with Dansband. Part of Dansband's motif of Marion is because is the regional music genre of countries like Sweden, Denmark... and especially Norway, where Marion lives in. In order to make Marion, had to listen a few Dansband songs to understand the concept. Movelist Special Moves * Cold Fists: QCF + P (She launches an ice ball towards her opponent.) ** Her Super Rhytmic version, Freezing Fists, makes the ice ball freeze her opponent just like Sub-Zero. * Icy Barrier: D, D, D + P (She punches the ground and invokes an ice barrier.) ** Her Super Rhytmic version, Icy Body, makes the ice barrier cover her entirely and if her opponent attacks, it causes to freeze him/her. * Freezing Staff: HCF + P (She conjures an ice staff, spins and hits her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhytmic version, Freezing Weapons, allows her to cojure ice weapons like an axe, a sword and a halberd for additional hits after using her ice staff. * Snow Kick: QCB + K (She jumps and swings her leg with ice towards her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhytmic version, Winter Kicks, adds three more kicks in succession. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Nordic Blizzard: HCBx2 + 3P (Marion prepares by adjusting her right glove as she says "This is my supreme technique!" and assumes a defensive stance. When her opponent attacks, she counters it with sixteen hits based on the Stav postures using her conjured ice staff, with the last one being an upward staff strike to the face which creates a huge wave that freezes her opponent, falling him/her to the ground while a visual effect of the rune that composes the Stav martial art is shown for five seconds before it dissipates as she says "Get up!".) Sequences Battle Intro Marion is adjusting her right glove as she says "Don't move... I got a mission to accomplish!" before she goes on her Stav Dansband stance. Match Point Marion grabs one of her arms and sighs as she says "If you want me to say a "Frozen" reference... just let it go." Victory Pose Marion conjures an ice staff, jumps and starts to strike downwards as the camera focuses closely on her. Cyan colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Nice try, copycat! Only a true member of the League has the right to wear my suit!" * (vs. Carlos) "Don't worry, I got the information regarding what it really happened." * (vs. Joaquín) "What part of "I'm already taken" don't you understand? Are you stupid?" * (vs. Rina) "Are you Natalie's disciple? Wish she was here to inform me." * (vs. Adriana) "For what I see, you have a grudge with politicians, right?" * (vs. Iván) "Please, don't tell me you aren't going to make a joke about my powers." * (vs. Takeru) "According to the database, your father deserves severe punishment." * (vs. Murdock) "I know how you feel... losing your loved ones at the hands of racists really hurts." * (vs. Shantel) "For your information, I'm a real cryomancer." * (vs. Jacob) "Joining the shadow figure is not your smartest choice ever." * (vs. Natalie) "The League needs you again! You will come back with me!" * (vs. Damian) "And that's how you win the crowd? Perhaps you need more class." * (vs. Garrett) "What's wrong with you? Do you lack brain to think?" * (vs. Reggie) "Guess I unintentionally hit you, dear." * (vs. Tomas) "There's no way I can partake in your carnival. I'm not that kind of woman." * (vs. Fong) "If I remember correctly, I don't even listen Disco." * (vs. Kastor) "I'm impressed that a senior like you has the will to fight." * (vs. Don Z) "You know that the Reggaeton is trash? Science confirms the fact!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "In the name of the League of Spies, your evil plans are over!" * (vs. Valerie) "Don't obligate me to change my mood. I'm doing a serious job!" * (vs. John) "I saw one of your performances, and trust me... it's a masterpiece!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Repent yourself or otherwise, I will have no choice than arresting you." * (vs. Patrick) "Your extreme vigilantism is not adequate for the citizen protection." * (vs. Amadeus) "Unlike other priests, you seem to have no predujices towards people like me." * (vs. Raystrom) "We both share the same mission! Let's stop him together!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Your brother must be stopped if we join forces!" Arcade Marion Hansen/Arcade Notes * The League of Spies, the group where Marion belongs, actually existed since the origin of the civilizations. The group is a secret society with an approximate 450,000,000 members from around the world and has branch offices in Brazil, Mexico, South Africa, Australia, Japan and the United States. The headquarters of the place currently are located in the United Kingdom. * Blame me for following the trend of Frozen of which it was supposed to be old news now that Disney released Zootopia, but if you put attention, the three voice actresses of Elsa were chosen for Marion. It's even lampshaded in her match point sequence. * Marion's ending is actually a continuation of Natalie's, where they finally stopped the tycoon who attempted to start World War III. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Females